She's Not An Ordinary Girl
by DarkDefender89
Summary: season 8, right after super-powered Lana Lang stops the kryptonite bomb.Clark can't be with Lana anymore; also deals w/ how he wishes he was normal.what happens when he meets a strange girl who does not share his fondness for normalacy? crossover!
1. Not, quite, exactly normal

**She's Not an Ordinary Girl**

**Summary:** _Takes place in season 8, right after super-powered Lana Lang stops the kryptonite bomb. Dealing with the end of his first love and facing the fact that he'll never be normal, Clark Kent is trying to fit in and adjust to being a copy-boy at the Daily Planet. What will happen when a strange red-haired, green-eyed girl who appears to have no concern for social standards shakes up his world? Clark has always wanted, more than anything, to be normal. Apparently not everyone feels the same way. _

_Not Clark Kent/OC, at least not when all things are considered. It won't be Clark/Lois because Clark can't be with Lois until he's Superman. It's not a clana story either, although it may seem like it in the beginning…you can't expect someone to get over the girl he was in love with his entire life to just instantaneously forget about her when it's over. I'm sorry if the timeline isn't exactly right lets just say it will be slightly AU and a crossover._

**Chapter 1.**

Clark Kent was sitting on the wooden floor of his loft in the barn. It was the same place he had last kissed Lana. Although physically it had been painful, that was nothing to him. In fact, the irrational part of him wanted to try to still be with her, even though he knew if he stayed around her too long it would kill him. The pain from the kryptonite radiating from Lana's body had done nothing to put a halt to his desire for her, although giving in to such desire would be his doom.

He knew this. How was this girl – the girl who emerged herself in ice cold water and thrust her arms at a scalding hot rod all as a part of training, the girl who kicked a gun out of the hands of the men who forced her to tape a goodbye video to Clark, the girl who super sped and caught a speeding bullet with her own hands, the girl who absorbed the power of an entire bomb, the girl who had set up computers to spy on Lex - the same Lana Lang that lived next door to him as he was growing up? The same sweet and innocent girl who loved horseback riding and ran a coffee shop in her spare time? Had she been, but an illusion? She had changed so much, become so beautiful and powerful and mature. He stared at her photo with such intensity. Suddenly fire shot from his eyes. Oops. You'd think by now, he'd be in control of it. Except that there was no one on this Earth quite like Lana Lang. Earth. The planet he _wasn't_ from. Briefly he wondered had Krypton not been destroyed, if he would have found someone on Krypton. Even so, he couldn't fathom feeling anything for anyone other than Lana.

There sat the picture of Lana Lang, the once smooth wooden frame scorching. Where Lana's face once was, fiery yellow and orange flames were taunting Clark, mocking him. Before the fire could spread, Clark stood up and blew it out. Well, that photo was destroyed. He stood there forlorn. He bent down and picked the photo up and placed it in the bottom of his drawer.

Normal people's eyes don't burst into flames when thinking about their ex-girlfriend. Normal people don't split up with said ex-girlfriend because their ex-girlfriend becomes, quite literally, poisonous to them. Normal people also don't try to save the world from the shadows in their spare time. No, Clark Kent would never be exactly normal, but that didn't stop him from wishing he was, from time to time.

Clark walked away from the loft. It smelled of her. Being there reminded him of her. 'She's not dead,' he told himself. 'Might as well be,' he thought, but just as he thought it he took it back. She wasn't dead. That had to count for something. She wasn't dead, and she said she was going to spend her life fighting crime. Her legacy, whatever it would be, would live on, and that had to be enough for Clark.

It was a Saturday so he didn't have to go into the Planet to be made fun of by Lois, although a part of him didn't mind. She was like the big sister he never knew he had.

He changed into his black cloak and transformed into The Blur. It was a silly nickname, as far as he was concerned, but that didn't matter to him, at least not for now. He sped through Metropolis, staying in the shadows and looking out for crime.

His phone rang.

"Clark, are you going to do something about Zod? Sometime in this lifetime?" Oliver Queen's voice – the voice of Green Arrow, spoke.

"I'm working on it," Clark said. Part of him wasn't sure, he wanted to try to change Zod's mind; after all, it wasn't every day he ran into a bunch of people that he wasn't an outsider to. The same. As him. _Kryptonian_. But they weren't the same; Zod wasn't the same, he was greedy and all he wanted was power.

"You shouldn't have given him his powers," Oliver said, his voice laced in worry.

"You don't think I know that? He was dying, I was trying to save his life. I had no clue it would give him Kryptonian powers," Clark said. Clark heard the sound of gunshots, booming in the dark of the night. Cries of a small child echoed through the shady sky.

"I have to go, Oliver," Clark said, and then hung up the phone, racing off into the black of the night. As he ran towards the scene of the crime,it started raining. For anyone else, the slick water laying itself over the black concrete of Metropolis like a thick mask encasing...something, barren and hidden underneath...may have been a problem, but for Clark it was nothing. His shoes shuffled almost soundlessly as he ran, breaking sound barriers. In a small alleyway he saw a gang, one man stood in front holding a gun. But he was too late, he had already heard a boom. Or was he? The blond haired man shot his gun at his target once more, and Clark raced in front of the child he was shooting and caught the bullet.

He turned around and saw the child, a small girl with short brown hair. There was blood everywhere from the first shot; dammit, if he hadn't answered his phone then he could have prevented this. Times like this, he understood Jor-El's commands for him to avoid making attachments, to protect humans but never grow close to any one, to protect the world from a distance, always watching over it, but never actually living in it. _'This world may not be perfect, may not be Utopian, but I'd rather be **in it.**'_ he usually thought, but staring at the pallor of the little girl's face and the bruises underneath her left eye and all over her arms, he didn't understand humans. Why they would hurt someone so little and defenseless and innocent. _'Nothing is ever as it seems,'_ Clark thought.

Clark put all of that out of his mind. The gang leader tried to shoot again but Clark simply caught the bullet.

"You must be the Blur Metropolis is raving about," one of the gang said darkly. "Don't think you can stop us."

"You're not a threat to me," Clark said, noting the man in the black ski mask that spoke. Apparently only the gang leader walked unmasked. No matter. Using super speed Clark tied them up and called the police in. He waited until they arrived to make sure the criminals couldn't escape, and then ran off in the night. He wished he could make sure the little girl got to the hospital, but he couldn't let anyone see his face. He trusted the police enough, to make sure that she'd be alright. He sped off in the night, not trusting himself to turn back and go after the filth who would harm a little girl.

He wondered what Lana was up to. If she was doing what he was. If she was alright. She was invulnerable now, true, but...you never know what could happen. You never know.

Off in the distance, a fiery redhead was climbing the rocky mountains. At least that was what she heard they were called. A burst of wind blew her smooth yet tough hair in front of her face. She smiled, her green eyes settling somewhere off in the sky line. She didn't feel strange being here, not at all, actually, nor was she at all ashamed or worried about who she was. A part of her, of course, realized that she was different. But define normal. Kory didn't need to, or care to; she was perfectly happy here in the mountains in this strange place. _Strange, but beautiful. _'But not home,' she thought. She pushed the thought out of her head. Not now, she didn't need to think of her exile now. She'd been here for almost a year and being in the mountains was better than being in the city like earlier. Here there was no one to interrupt her thoughts or misunderstand her eccentricities. Not that she cared.

Her hearing picked up a noise in the distance. Nothing to worry about. Just some lone animal roaming the mountains. Nothing to worry about.

She felt a movement behind her and spun around to defend herself. Floating up in the air and kicking the offender in the ribs. But there was no one there. She was just chasing ghosts. Ah, Blackfire. She couldn't even think of her sister's real name. _'Trust me to have an evil twin,'_ Kory scoffed to herself. _'Not a twin. Elder sister.' _No need to fear Blackfire. She wasn't here now. She was far away, galaxies away.

She'd heard people talking, snippets of conversations, so she new where she was, or at least, somewhat. This place was alright, she guessed. Better then roaming aimlessly in the pitch black of space. Better then the empty matter, black holes and white noise. And the people, they were quite strange in the way they talked but they couldn't be that different, Kory mused. And it was better than where she was, the chaos and fighting against what once was such a peaceful and utopian society. If only it wasn't her own blood that turned to destruction. Maybe she could have stayed, hidden in the vast fields and silently protested. She wouldn't have been the only one, sure. But this was okay. beautiful, even. Ah, but she missed Tamaran. Probably always would.

**To be continued...**


	2. Tess Mercer

**Chapter 2**

"Time to move on," Kory thought. The jagged surfaces of the mountains were amusing, but it was time to move on. The raw splintered mountains were so vast, and it felt like there were ghosts everywhere: ghosts of her past, ghosts of people she once loved – still loved – and ghosts of a place where she could have belonged, if she had wanted to. A place where she never did.

Better to pretend it never happened.

She launched herself into the air and flew, fast, not really wanting to look at anything, wanting to choose someplace random, not knowing she was falling into Fate's hands.

What is truth when there is none. She mused, adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she went faster and faster. There was no truth, when everything was left up to perceptions.

He'd be alright. Her uncle would be alright, it was okay to leave him there. Blackfire couldn't touch him. Besides, it wasn't like Kory could go back and take her place beside her as the Dark Queen's little sister. No, even if she could, that wasn't who she was.

Tamaran was too far gone to be repaired. _Exile._ But what was exile, from a place that didn't feel like home anymore, anyways?

A piercing scream interrupted her reverie.

"Nooo!" And then, "I will not bow to you."

"You will bow to me. For I am Zod. Pretty girl, you will obey me. Weakling, human, who are you to dare think you can stop me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

From above, Kory heard fists clash. She flew closer, watching. Not sure if she should interfere.

The man who called himself Zod had curly black hair, tan skin, and an arrogant smear. He shoved the women with dark reddish brown hair and bright, determined eyes across the room. Kory heard a banging noise and a suppressed sob.

A woman struggling to stand up, struggling to not let struggle show in her face nor in her body language. A determined grimace on her face as she stood up as she reached into her pocket.

"Tess Mercer," she said, coolly. No emotion in her voice. Nothing but power and vicious determination. She opened a shiny silver box and pulled out a neon green stone. She walked forward, steadily. The green stone glowed ferociously.

Kory watched Zod crumple to the floor. Trying not to, trying to stand. Kory saw pain written in his brow. He was sweating.

Tess Mercer punched him with the green stone. Stone and fist collided, making contact with Zod's left eye.

But Zod was not a foe to be daunted. Not easily. Zod reached for the stone and threw it far away.

"No little green stone will best me that easily, Mercer," Zod growled.

He stood up to attack Tess Mercer, but Kory could tell that he wasn't at his strongest. No matter. He shouldn't be allowed to attack.

Kory landed in a low crouch. With silence and stealth she crept towards Zod and punched him as hard as she could. Her strength was at least a match to that of Zod's, and with Zod weakened as he was, he was no match for Kory. She kicked him. He tried to grab her.

"This is not your fight. Who the hell do you think you are?" Zod growled.

Kory elbowed him in the ribs and, with her eyes, aimed her green (A/N: if you haven't watched teen titans, she has laser vision. Yes it's green but don't confuse it with kryptonite cause it's not) laser vision at his knee. Again, Zod crumpled to the ground.

"Starfire," Kory said. No emotion in her voice.

She picked up Tess Mercer and flew up in the air. She placed her down someplace safe.

"Where do you come from? You're not like the others," Tess said.

"Others?" Kory asked, confused. "What is this 'others' you speak of?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
